Miedo
by DashwellTheMachine
Summary: La desesperación empezaba a mermar los últimos vestigios de esperanza en el alma de Killua Zoldyck. Dos palabras que le fueron arrebatadas por la misma persona que se las obsequió.


La desesperación carcomía desde adentro hacia fuera todo su ser, las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas hasta llegar al cuello y luego evaporarse, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

En todo el historial de la vida de Killua Zoldyck, el término paz no parecía ser partícipe de la misma.

Tampoco tranquilidad.

Ni mucho menos amistad.

Y aunque por mucho tiempo siguió sin conocerlos, una persona fue capaz de presentarselos al mismo tiempo.

Pero así como se los presentó.

Se los arrebató.

Porque nada en la vida es duradero, en algún momento debe perecer, descomponerse, simplemente dejar de existir.

O eso pensaba el albino en ese preciso instante.

Un instante que parecía congelarse en el tiempo.

Porque de buenas a primera todo se detuvo. Una quietud nada satisfactoria .

Una quietud muy distinta a aquella que tanto añoraban las personas, esa que traía calma después de la tormenta.

No.

La quietud que sintió era como la que provocaba cuando ejecutaba uno de sus asesinatos.

Era la quietud que traía la presencia de la muerte.

Si bien el muchacho era alguien que mostraba un estoicismo digno de admirar cuando enfrentaba a temibles enemigos e incluso cuando estuvo a punto de morir asesinado en una de sus misisones como sicario, jamás se pudo observar rastro de miedo o temor. Sólo la frialdad de alguien que cumplía con lo acometido y ya.

Pero en este caso, un sentimiento que iba más allá de sólo asustarse había surgido desde el fondo de su corazón.

Era miedo.

Real y crudo. Latente y sobrio. Filoso como una cuchilla incrustada en el cuello. Una amenaza que se aproxima silenciosa pero peligrosa.

El temblor en sus manos y el sudor que era cada vez más abundante eran signos de que Killua Zoldyck estaba enfrentado una situación que no era nada comparable con sus asesinatos.

Ni siquiera con el examen de cazador.

Ni cuando enfrentó a Hisoka.

Ni siquiera al Genei Ryodan o al los terroristas de Greed Island.

Era algo inaudito, único y terrible.

Quería hablar, decir algo, siquiera un monosílabo.

Nada.

Su maldita lengua tenía voluntad propia y no lo obedecía.

Por primera vez en su vida…

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No porque fuera a morir, eso le era irrelevante.

Era porque…

La única persona que había visto más allá de él, quien fue capaz de arriesgar su vida yendo a la casa de los Zoldyck sólo para seguir su vida de hunters, quien fue capaz de mostrarle lo increíble y curioso que era el mundo, quien le mostró maravillas de todo tipo.

Quien le presentó en carne propia las tres palabras que desconocía en su vida.

Paz.

Tranquilidad.

Amistad.

Y como adicional le mostró una que ni en sueños pensó conocer su significado.

Amor.

Puro.

Incondicional.

Simple.

Amable.

Así era él.

Porque la simpleza del ojimiel era suficiente, más que suficiente para la complejidad de Killua.

Era una serenidad que le daba sosiego a su corazón.

No podía negarlo.

Lo amaba.

Algo que era difícil de describir.

El miembro de la familia de asesinos ya había oído o visto sobre los típicos enamoramientos o romances cursis de telenovela o incluso en parejas que solía ver en sus viajes.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía.

La palabra enamorado era muy limitante respecto a lo que sentía por él.

No hay manera de expresar en palabras lo que siente.

Porque a primera vista parece algo simple.

Pero en realidad, abarcaba un sinnúmero de variables complejas que cualquiera que se pusiera a analizar, quedaría sorprendido y confundido.

Sólo podría decir que quería a "el chico sabueso" como le suele llamar.

Pero querer es poco.

Y ahora que esta situación se había salido de sus manos, estaba realmente asustado, desesperado, ansioso y nervioso.

Sólo quería seguir con sus aventuras por el mundo, junto a ese imprudente de pacotilla.

Más, ya no podria.

Así como le mostró aquellas hermosas y simples palabras y se las regaló…

También se las arrebató.

Porque su sol se convirtió en oscuridad.

Densa, fría, cortante y peligrosa.

Una que lo absorbia violentamente hasta que perdiera la razón y dejara de respirar.

Porque a veces una luz demasiado brillante…

Puede tornarse la oscuridad más vacía y carente.

Neferpitou a duras penas podía moverse, la intensidad del nen de ese chico de cabellos negros era tal, que hasta ella, que era la asesina más despiadada de Reino de las hormigas quimeras, sentía que su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina, como si perdiera conexión cerebro-cuerpo.

Entonces ahí fue que ambos supieron.

Que a veces la persona más inocente y pura.

Esconde un demonio indomable.

Porque Gon Freeccs…

Era un espíritu indomable.

Reuniendo una cantidad inconmensurable de nen, el chico que logró derrotar a Hisoka en el torneo del cielo, arremete contra la hormiga quimera.

Killua atina a quedarse quieto detrás de un tronco.

Sólo le quedaba rezar para que todo esto termine.

_—¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta curioso Gon mientras seguía al ritmo de la carrera impuesta por Satotsu._

_—Soy Killua Zoldyck ¿y tú? —replica el albino en su patineta._

_—Soy Gon Freeccs—Una sonrisa inocente asoma en su rostro, como si no percibiera que clase de persona era Killua._

_—Un gusto… Gon_


End file.
